Monde Histoire D'amour la Plus Belle
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota Paris -"Pepatah Denmark, isinya adalah 'Lelaki itu prosa alam, Perempuan itu sajaknya. Cinta itu lagu dan perkawinan adalah orkestranya'"
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagari and Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Other Cast :** **Elioné Lumphert**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

Chapter 1

 _Rex Club, le Queen Club (la central)_

Malam kian larut. Tetapi tidak berarti apa-apa di dalam ruangan diskotik tersebut. Musik terus berdentum. Alunan lagu _beat_ terus berputar, gerakan tubuh menari-nari terus dilakukan. Asap rokok, bau alkohol yang menyengat justru tambah membuat pengunjung di dalam diskotik tersebut semakin menjadi. Semakin malam diskotik tersebut semakin ramai. _Disk Jockey_ di diskotik tersebut semakin menaikkan tempo permainan musiknya.

" _C'mone guys, let's it to be faster. Let's beat yeaaahh_ _!_ " ucap suara _Disk Jockey_ di bar tersebut.

Semua pengunjung semakin mengila. Lampu-lampu diskotik semakin cepat memainkan warnanya. Youichi Hiruma semakin cepat memutar disknya. _Rex Club_ di daerah Boulevard Poissonnière itu memang diskotik dan _nightclub_ malam paling terkenal di Paris. Tidak heran pengunjungnya sangat ramai.

Mamori baru saja akan memulai tidurnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu apartemennya di ketuk seseorang. Mamori merasa aneh dengan tamu yang datang begitu malam ke apartemennya. Awalnya Mamori tidak menghiraukan orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya tersebut namun sebuah telpon masuk ke ponselnya.

"Mamori. Bisakah kau membuka pintu apartemenmu?" tanya suara sang penelpon.

"Aku baru saja mau tidur. Ada apa?" tanya Mamori balik.

"Bukakan saja dulu. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti," jawab penelpon. Mamori tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Dilihatnya temannya kini sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan Mamori. Dia adalah Elioné, teman Mamori di Paris Opera Ballet. Paris Opera Ballet adalah salah satu akademi terbaik yang sangat terkenal sebagai tempat belajar balet terbaik di Paris sendiri maupun di seluruh dunia. Paris adalah kota balet, di kota inilah awal mula tarian balet bisa sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori. Mamori sudah sangat pandai berbahasa Prancis semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Kau ingin menemaniku ke diskotik malam ini?" tanya Elioné tanpa ragu. Mamori cukup kaget dengan ajakan Elioné, ini sudah jam dua belas malam. Hari sudah berganti menjadi minggu.

"Bukankah ini terlalu malam dan kau tahu sendiri aku sangat tidak menyukai tempat seperti itu," jawab Mamori sambil kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Ayolah Mamori. Diskotik semakin malam semakin ramai. Hanya satu kali ini saja. Kau tentunya tahu apa alasanku mengajakmu. Ya aku sedikit _stress_ setelah putus dengan Harold tadi siang," kata Elioné memohon. Mamori tidak tega melihat temannya tersebut, Mamori tentu tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Elioné setelah putus dari kekasihnya yang berselingkuh selama ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hanya satu kali ini saja aku memasuki tempat seperti itu," ucap Mamori. Elioné langsung tersenyum bahagia dan ia memeluk Mamori.

"Kau memang gadis baik. Cepatlah berganti pakaian," kata Elioné sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Mamori. Mamori lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori keluar dari kamarnya. Elioné heran melihat pakaian Mamori.

"Kau ingin ke diskotik dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Elioné heran karena Mamori hanya memakai jeans dan baju kaos longar serta _high heels_.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" tanya Mamori. Mamori sama sekali tidak mengetahui seperti apa pakaian untuk ke diskotik. Dia adalah gadis yang lugu dan lemah lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kau seperti ingin ke kuburan memakai pakaian seperti itu," jawab Elioné asal. Lalu ia menarik tangan Mamori untuk kekamar Mamori. Elioné membongkar lemari pakaian Mamori. Mamori hanya duduk saja di tempat tidurnya. Mamori sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan Elioné yang sering memilihkannya pakaian.

"Ini pakai ini saja," kata Elioné sambil menyerahkan sebuah _mini_ _dress_ berwarna hitam pekat tanpa lengan dan hanya lima belas sentimeter di atas lutut Mamori. Dress itu kepunyaan Elioné yang sering dititipkan Elioné apabila ia malas untuk membawa pulang pakaian yang baru dibelinya.

Mamori menatap ragu _dress_ tersebut. Menurut Mamori _dress_ tersebut sedikit terbuka dengan kerah yang sangat rendah pada bagian dadanya. Mamori memang terbiasa berpakaian terbuka, namun hanya ketika ia latihan atau tampil pentas. Selebihnya Mamori tidak pernah mau berpakaian seperti itu.

"Cepat pakailah. Kita akan ketingalan acara," ujar Elioné sambil memaksa Mamori untuk membuka bajunya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hanya satu kali ini aku menurutimu," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum kepada Elioné. Elioné langsung memeluknya.

"Kau memang benar-benar teman yang sangat baik, cepatlah. Aku akan menunggumu," kata Elioné sambil keluar dari kamar Mamori dan membiarkan Mamori berganti pakaian.

Mamori menganti pakaiannya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Mamori terlihat sangat cantik walau ia belum menggunakan _make up_ sama sekali. Kesan sedikit ' _nakal_ ' Mamori rasakan di dirinya ketika ia memakai pakaian tersebut. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman berpakaian seperti itu. Namun demi sahabatnya Elioné, Mamori mencoba menikmatinya. Mamori sangat dekat dengan Elioné, dia adalah teman pertama Mamori ketika Mamori mulai bergabung di Paris Opera Ballet lima bulan yang lalu. Elioné Lumphert adalah gadis Prancis asli, ia mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi semampai, berkulit putih pucat, berambut pirang sepinggang,bermata hijau kebiruan dengan hidung bangir serta bibir tipis. Perawakan ras unggul Prancis memang ada pada dirinya. Dia gadis yang cantik dan juga modis.

Mamori mengerai rambut coklat panjangnya dan ia hanya memakai _make up_ senatural mungkin. Setelahnya Mamori memakai kembali _high heels_ dan terakhir ia membawa mantelnya. Malam cukup dingin dan Mamori tidak ingin ia masuk angin karena berjalan memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Mamori, sungguh! Kau penari balet dari Asia yang sangat cantik dan yang pernah aku temui!" kata Elioné kagum melihat Mamori yang berbeda.

"Sudahlah jangan memujiku. Ayo kita pergi. Aku akan menjadi sedikit berbeda malam ini," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum geli.

Keduanya lalu mulai keluar dari apartemen Mamori yang berada di daerah Rue Alibert. Jalanan Paris sudah cukup sepi di daerah tersebut. Mereka berdua menaiki molil Elioné. Hanya beberapa menit keduanya sampai di _Rex Club_. Sebelum masuk Mamori sedikit ragu namun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Elioné. Mereka menitipkan mantel mereka di tempat penitipan mantel. Mamori memasuki diskotik tersebut dengan sedikit perasaan takut. Ia takut melihat orang-orang yang minum, menari, berpelukan bahkan berciuman di depan umum secara bebas.

"Ayolah Mamori. Ada temanku disana," ajak Elioné sambil menarik Mamori untuk menuju teman Elioné.

"Apakah diskotik memang selalu seperti ini?" tanya Mamori dengan sedikit berteriak kepada Elioné karena suara musik yang sangat kuat. Elioné mengangguk dan ia langsung duduk di bangku. Di bangku itu ada tiga laki-laki dan dua wanita. Mereka adalah temannya Elioné. Mamori hanya menyapa mereka untuk berkenalan.

"Ya. Apalagi ini _Rex Club_. _Nighclub_ paling terkenal. Ayo nikmati ini Mamori," kata Elioné yang mulai meminum alkoholnya. Mamori tidak ingin mencobanya, ia menolak dengan halus tawaran teman-teman Elioné.

Mamori merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat teman-teman Elioné. Mamori mengelilingi matanya di dalam diskotik tersebut. Mamori melihat seseorang yang berada di atas panggung. Ia mengenakan _headphone_ serta tengah sibuk dengan peralatannya. Mamori melihat orang tersebut dengan lincahnya memainkan tangannya pada _disk_ dan juga tombol-tombol yang ada di sana. Gerakan jarinya sangat luwes seperti tarian balet yang sangat indah pikir Mamori.

" _C'mone guys, let's it to be faster. Let's beat yeaaahh_ _!_ " ucap suara _Disk Jockey_ di bar tersebut.

Semua pengunjung semakin mengila. Lampu-lampu diskotik semakin cepat memainkan warnanya. Youichi Hiruma semakin cepat memutar _disk_ -nya. _Rex_ _C_ _lub_ di daerah Boulevard Poissonnière itu memang diskotik dan _nightclub_ malam paling terkenal di Paris. Tidak heran pengunjungnya sangat ramai.

Sesaat Mamori memperhatikan Hiruma yang tengah sibuk memainkan piringan _disk_ -nya. Mamori terpesona melihatnya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, Mamori merasakan hatinya berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika melihat Hiruma yang dengan santainya memainkan musiknya. Mamori terus memperhatikannya sampai Hiruma selesai memainkan musiknya. Mamori sedikit kaget ketika Hiruma mendekatinya. Oh salah, Hiruma bukan mendekati Mamori melainkan kepada teman-teman Elioné dan ia duduk di sana. Kini Mamori berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi membuatnya terpesona. Mamori tidak menyangkah jika Hiruma mengenal Elioné.

"Kau sudah menjadi _Disk Jockey_ terkenal. Lihatlah kau nampaknya mempunyai banyak fans saat ini," kata teman Elioné yang berkulit hitam.

"Ya aku tahu aku sudah sangat terkenal. Wanita-wanita sialan terpesona kepadaku dan aku menikmatinya," jawab Hiruma sambil meminum minumannya. Mamori masih menatap Hiruma di depannya saat ini. Ia masih terpesona kepada Hiruma. Entahlah perasaan terpesona dan jatuh cinta itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi tanpa mengenal kepada siapa dan kepada waktu kapan akan terjadi.

"Kau berhasil menghiburku. Aku baru saja putus dari Harold. Ya, permainanmu sungguh sangat bagus," kata Elioné. Elioné duduk di sebelah Mamori. Ketika itu juga Hiruma mengarahkan matanya kepada Elioné.

"Aku seorang _Disk Jockey_ yang hebat. Jadi itu wajar," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma lalu tidak sengaja melihat Mamori yang berada di samping Elioné terus menatapnya. Hiruma sedikit mengernyit. Mamori cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Hiruma. Ia berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan diskotik tersebut.

"Temanmu?" tanya Hiruma kepada Elioné. Elioné mengganguk dan ia lalu menyuruh Mamori untuk berkenalan dengan Hiruma.

"Ya dia temanku di Paris Opera Ballet. Namanya Mamori Anezaki, dia salah satu penari terbaik dan juga sahabatku," ucap Elioné sambil memperkenalkan Mamori kepada Hiruma. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau orang Jepang?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba kepada Mamori.

"Ya," jawab Mamori sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Ia cukup kaget mendengar Hiruma berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Hiruma cuek. Ia lalu meminum minumannya lagi. Mamori sedikit senang karena orang yang membuatnya terpesona menegurnya dan terlebih lagi Hiruma juga bisa berbahasa Jepang, dilihat dari wajahnya yang oriental Mamori menebak jika Hiruma pastilah orang Jepang sama sepertinya. Hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga. Gawat, Mamori memang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Elioné. Dimana toilet disini?" tanya Mamori. Musik sudah kembali terdengar namun kali ini hanya rekaman saja. Hiruma sedang beristirahat, ia masih duduk di depan Mamori.

"Hanya lurus saja dari sini. Ada tulisan toilet dan kau tinggal masuk saja" kata Elioné. Elioné sudah agak mabuk saat ini. Mamori tidak tahan berlama-lama di dalam diskotik tersebut. Ketika Mamori berjalan melewati Hiruma, Hiruma melihat Mamori dari atas sampai kebawah. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil, namun lebih menjurus ke senyum sinis.

.

.

Mamori menghirup udara banyak-banyak ketika ia sampai di toilet. Di dalam ruangan diskotik tadi membuatnya cukup sesak untuk bernafas. Mamori lalu melihat dirinya di pantulan kaca besar tersebut. Sesaat Mamori teringat dengan Hiruma, Mamori memegang dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat ketika ia mengingat Hiruma. _Aneh_ , itulah yang Mamori rasakan. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Hiruma, namun rasanya ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu.

"Aneh," gumam Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah cukup lama Mamori di dalam toilet, Mamori memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet tersebut. Sewaktu Mamori membuka pintu toilet tersebut ia cukup kaget melihat Hiruma bersandar di dinding samping pintu.

"Kau terlalu lama berada di toilet. Elioné sudah mabuk berat dan kau harus membawanya pulang," ucap Hiruma dalam bahasa Jepang. Mamori sedikit mengernyit mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"Oh maafkan aku. Baiklah aku akan menghampiri Elioné. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," kata Mamori lalu ia segera meninggalkan Hiruma dan mendekati Elioné.

"Wanita sialan yang sopan sekali," gumam Hiruma. Ia mengikuti Mamori yang kembali kedalam ruangan diskotik.

"Elioné, ayo kita pulang," ucap Mamori sambil menguncang tubuh Elioné yang sudah tertidur. Elioné hanya mengigau tidak jelas.

"Dia benar-benar mabuk berat. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Mamori sedikit binggung. Teman-teman Elioné yang lain sudah mabuk sama seperti Elioné. Hanya Mamori dan Hiruma yang sadar di meja tersebut.

"Wanita sialan itu sudah biasa mabuk seperti itu," ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba. Hiruma santai saja sambil meminum minumannya. Mamori menatap Hiruma sejenak lalu ia memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengangkatnya?" pinta Mamori memohon.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus tampil kembali," jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha sendiri," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mamori melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam dua pagi. Mamori sedikit takut untuk mengendarai mobil malam ini ditambah daerah apartemennya yang cukup sepi. Namun Mamori harus pulang, ia tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat seperti itu. Mamori mengangkat tubuh Elioné, tubuh Elioné ringan karena ia mempunyai porsi tubuh yang ideal sebagai penari balet. Mamori merangkul Elioné dan mengajak Elioné untuk segera keluar dari dalam diskotik tersebut. Mamori mengambil mantel mereka berdua dan ia mendudukkan Elioné di bangku sebelah kemudi. Setelahnya Mamori mulai menjalankan mobil untuk menuju apartemennya.

Hiruma masih berada di dalam diskotik tersebut. Ia sebenarnya tidak tampil kembali, justru Hiruma berniat pulang ke rumahnya. Ia keluar dari diskotik tersebut. Ketika Hiruma keluar dari diskotik tersebut ia melihat mobil Elioné yang sudah berjalan. Hiruma hanya cuek saja dan ia menaiki mobilnya untuk pulang.

.

.

Hiruma sampai di rumahnya. Ia dengan santainya membuka pintu rumahnya. Hiruma sudah terlalu terbiasa pulang pagi seperti ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga rumahnya. Namun langkah Hiruma terhenti karena ia mendengar suara aneh dari kamar ayahnya. Hiruma memejamkan matanya dan menahan kuat-kuat emosi yang hampir meledak tersebut. Hiruma tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di kamar saat ini, Hiruma sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya. Ayahnya selalu bermain-main dengan wanita-wanita yang entah siapa itu. Entah itu pelacur, istri orang, simpanannya. Itulah yang membuat Hiruma membenci ayahnya. Orang tua Hiruma bercerai akibat ulah ayahnya yang selalu bermain wanita. Ibu Hiruma meninggal dunia setelah resmi bercerai dengan ayahnya dan setelah itu Hiruma serta ayahnya pindah ke Paris. Itulah kisah Hiruma sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan membuat Hiruma menjadi sedikit liar akan pergaulannya.

"Dia masih saja melakukannya, sialan!" geram Hiruma sambil menahan emosi yang meluap-luap di dirinya.

Hiruma lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan ayahnya malam-malam seperti ini. Percuma jika ia dan ayahnya ribut, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagi ayahnya untuk bisa berhenti.

Hiruma memasuki kamarnya. Kamar yang gelap karena Hiruma tidak menyalahkan lampunya. Hanya ada sinar-sinar lampu jalanan yang masuk dan menembus jendela kamar Hiruma. Rumah Hiruma berada di daerah perumahan mewah. Ayahnya adalah pebisnis yang sangat sukses di Prancis. Hiruma sejujurnya membenci kehidupan mewahnya karena ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Hiruma juga tidak terlalu menyukai bekerja di kantor atas suruhan ayahnya. Ia jauh lebih senang menjadi seorang _Disk Jockey_ yang bisa merasakan kebebasan tanpa terkekang.

Ketika Hiruma tengah memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Elioné. Bukan Elioné tepatnya melainkan Mamori. Ia memikirkan apakah Elioné sampai di rumahnya setelah Mamori mengantarnya pulang. Hiruma mengingat jika Mamori sedikit kesusahan akibat ulah Elioné yang mabuk. Gadis tersebut nampaknya tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti itu.

"Dia bukan urusanku. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jadi berhentilah muncul di otakku," gumam Hiruma sambil berusaha menghapus ingatannya tentang Mamori. Hiruma akhirnya tertidur karena hari sudah beranjak pagi.

.

.

Mamori bangun cukup pagi hari ini. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari libur. Dilihat Mamori jika Elioné masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Temannya tersebut mabuk semalaman dan Mamori membawanya untuk tidur di rumahnya.

Mamori memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan juga untuk Elioné. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan Mamori bersiap mandi, namun sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandinya Mamori tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok Hiruma. Ingatan akan Hiruma begitu saja terlintas di dalam otaknya. Mamori tersenyum kecil mengingat sosok Hiruma yang berhasil menarik hatinya. Setelah Mamori selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia mendapati Elioné sudah duduk di meja makan. Wajahnya kusut.

"Kau mabuk berat semalam," ucap Mamori sambil ikut duduk di bangku meja makan dan mulai memakan roti bakarnya.

"Ya tetapi setidaknya aku senang karena aku sudah bisa melupakan Harold," jawab Elioné cuek dan ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Ya baguslah. Itu sangat bagus," kata Mamori. Mamori sekarang meminum susu coklat panasnya sambil sesekali meniupnya.

"Hari ini kau hanya ingin di apartemen atau pergi?" tanya Elioné tiba-tiba. Mamori menghentikan gerakan meniup susu panasnya lalu Mamori mengeleng.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Hari ini temanku mengadakan pesta untuk rumah barunya. Kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Elioné. Mamori tersenyum lalu ia mengeleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak di undang, jadi aku tidak boleh datang," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh masalah itu jangan khawatir. Alorà pasti akan mengizinkanku untuk mengajakmu. Ayolah, kau juga perlu hiburan. Aku akan menghubunginya," ucap Elioné sambil berlari kedalam kamar Mamori untuk mengambil ponselnya. Mamori tidak bisa mencegahnya dan Mamori hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Elioné yang sangat semangat bila sudah mendengar kata 'pesta'.

"Mamori. Alorà mengizinkanku mengajakmu. Hah.. Siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan mencari pakaian untukmu. Aku akan pulang untuk mengambil pakaianku juga," kata Elioné yang kembali duduk di bangku meja makan Mamori.

"Elioné, aku merasa tidak enak. Aku hanya mengenalmu disana," ucap Mamori dengan sedikit keberatan. Elioné mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata.

"Ada beberapa teman dari Paris Opera Ballet juga disana nanti. Mereka mengenal Alorà semua. Hmm.. Dan juga ada temanku yang malam tadi berkenalan denganmu. Jadi kau memiliki orang yang kau kenal selain aku bukan," ucap Elioné sambil melanjutkan memakan sarapannya. Mamori sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Elioné, apakah mungkin Hiruma juga akan hadir pikir Mamori.

"Temanmu yang tadi malam? Siapa?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Hiruma, Niel dan kekasihnya, Cyntia dan kekasihnya serta Jason," jawab Elioné. Mamori mengernyitkan alis matanya ketika mendengar nama-nama tersebut. Ia merasa asing dengan satu nama karena ia tidak mendengar nama tersebut ketika Mamori berkenalan dengan teman-teman Elioné. Mungkinkah nama _Disk Jockey_ itu Hiruma pikir Mamori.

"Hiruma? Dia _Disk Jockey_ yang malam tadi tampil bukan?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Ya, namanya Hiruma. Dia seorang _Disk Jockey_ yang hebat. Dia temanku semasa kuliah. Dia sangat popular karena ia tampan. Dia orang Jepang sama sepertimu. Ya aku tidak terlalu mengetahui apa alasannya ia pindah ke Paris, dia orang yang cukup misterius. Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya? Kau tertarik kepadanya?" goda Elioné. Saat itu juga wajah Mamori bersemuh merah. Elioné sudah bisa mengetahui jawaban Mamori tanpa Mamori menjawabnya.

"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku tertarik dengan orang yang baru aku temui," elak Mamori sambil cepat-cepat meminum susu panasnya.

"Benarkah? Padahal setahuku cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu kapan akan jatuh cinta dan kepada siapa ia akan jatuh cinta," sahut Elioné dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sudahlah itu tidak benar. Aku tidak tertarik kepadanya. Aku hanya bertanya tadi," kata Mamori dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Kau terlalu polos untuk menyembunyikan rasa sukamu dan juga kebohonganmu Mamori Anezaki. Aku mengetahuinya," ujar Elioné yang tambah membuat Mamori salah tingkah.

"Aku tadi hanya bertanya mengenai apakah benar dia adalah _Disk Jockey_ tetapi, kau jadi mengodaku. Itu tidak benar Elioné. Sudahlah sebaiknya habiskan sarapanmu. Kau harus pulang, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu," kata Mamori dan Elioné hanya menurut saja meskipun ia masih ingin mengoda Mamori.

.

.

Hiruma baru bangun dari tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia segera mandi karena ia merasa sangat gerah. Setelah mandi Hiruma memutuskan untuk sarapan. Entahlah itu masih pantas disebut sebagai sarapan atau makan siang tetapi, Hiruma tidak perduli yang penting ia bisa makan. Setibanya ia di ruang makan yang besar tersebut Hiruma tidak mendapati ayahnya yang biasanya membaca surat kabar pada jam-jam seperti ini di hari minggu. Hiruma senang dengan hal itu karena artinya ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia masih merasa jijik dengan perbuatan ayahnya yang selalu bermain wanita.

"Ini sarapannya tuan," kata seorang pelayan di rumahnya dengan logat Prancis yang kental.

Hiruma memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Hiruma mengingat-ingat kegiatan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Setelah mengingat Hiruma berhenti makan beberapa saat dan ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pestanya jam empat sore," kata Hiruma sambil melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"Itu masih terlalu lama" kata Hiruma bergumam. Sekarang Hiruma berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sembari menunggu pesta yang diadakan temannya tersebut. Hiruma akan mati bosan bila ia berada di rumah. Hiruma lalu mengambil ponselnya dan ia menghubungi teman. Elioné.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Elioné yang mengangkat pangilan Hiruma.

"Kau sudah bangun dari efek mabuk sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Ya aku sudah bangun dan sadar. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Elioné.

"Kau akan pergi ke pesta Alorà?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Ya aku akan pergi. Kau akan pergi?" tanya balik Elioné lagi.

"Tentu saja. Tetapi menunggu sampai jam empat sore itu terlalu lama. Kau ada kegiatan untuk berjalan-jalan atau berkumpul dengan teman-teman sialan?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan dengan Mamori hari ini. Kenapa? Apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami. Ayolah kami tidak keberatan menampungmu yang sedang bosan," ajak Elioné. Hiruma mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Mamori. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia ingat siapa Mamori. Gadis lugu yang bertemu dengannya malam tadi.

"Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya balik Hiruma.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Paris. Ayolah jika kau ingin. Kau bisa berkenalan lebih dekat dengan temanku Mamori. Dia mengaguminu," ucap Elioné. Hiruma tiba-tiba mendengar suara Elioné berteriak kecil di seberang telpon. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Oh dia sudah menjadi fans sialanku ternyata. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kalian berjalan-jalan dan ingat jangan membuat acara sialan yang membosankan," kata Hiruma. Hiruma mendengar Elioné tertawa di seberang sana.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," jawab Elioné. Sambungan terputus. Hiruma kembali memakan makanannya tetapi, Hiruma berhenti sejenak lagi memikirkan kata-kata Elioné jika teman Elioné mengaguminya. Ia ingat gadis sopan dan nampaknya memiliki sifat lemah lembut tersebut. Dia bukan tipe Hiruma dan Hiruma sangat tidak menyukai wanita yang seperti itu.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan kepadanya jika aku mengaguminya!" ucap Mamori sambil masih menatap kesal Elioné yang baru saja memutuskan panggilan dari Hiruma.

"Memang kau mengaguminya bukan. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Hiruma tidak akan terlalu menangapi kata-kataku, dia orang yang sangat tidak perduli dengan hal semacam ini," ucap Elioné masih tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku merasa sangat malu," gumam Mamori. Elioné tertawa melihat raut wajah Mamori. Meskipun Mamori kesal namun ia tidak bisa menampakan wajah marahnya. Wajahnya selalu teduh dan terlihat tanpa raut kemarahan. Benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Kau sangat lucu. Sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Jangan menampakan wajah jelek seperti itu, kau akan bertemu dengannya. Harusnya kau seperti ini," kata Elioné sambil menarik kedua sudut bibir Mamori dengan kedua jari tangannya sehingga nampaklah Mamori seperti tersenyum.

"Jangan mengodaku," ucap Mamori sambil menepis kedua tangan Elioné lalu Mamori tersenyum kepada temannya tersebut. Dia itu malaikat berwujud manusia.

"Kau senyum seperti itu lebih baik. Aku akan pulang, ingat aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku selesai bersiap-siap. Berdandanlah yang cantik. Hiruma tipikal pria yang menyukai wanita glamour," ujar Elioné sambil bangkit dari kursi meja makan Mamori dan menuju pintu keluar apartemen Mamori.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Mamori namun Elioné tidak memperdulikannya. Setelah Elioné pulang Mamori menyalahkan musik instrumen lalu Mamori mulai mengerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Ini adalah kebiasaan Mamori ketika ia mengisi waktu luangnya. Ia sangat menyukai tarian, khususnya balet. Mimpi Mamori menjadi seorang balerina dan tampil di Opera National de Paris. Mamori melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar mengikuti alunan lagu. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk indah. Mamori tidak menggunakan sepatunya karena ia tidak benar-benar latihan. Mamori hanya ingin menari bukan berlatih.

Lantunan lagu-lagu orkestra dan juga instrumen sili berganti, kadang Mamori berputar-putar, kadang ia mengerakan kakinya dengan bebas, mengembangkan tangannya seperti sayap. Mamori mendalami setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Ia adalah penari yang hampir mendekati profesional. Ya menjadi penari profesional tentu saja adalah mimpi Mamori. Tampil di Opera National de Paris atau di Broadway di New York merupakan mimpi terbesarnya untuk saat ini dan masa depan.

Mamori menari sambil tersenyum. Ia sedang jatuh cinta dan akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gerakan-gerakan yang Mamori lakukan semuanya adalah gerakan yang mengambarkan isi hatinya. Gerakan tentang hati yang bahagia.

.

.

"Kau ingi kemana?" suara itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Hiruma yang akan keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Pergi," jawab Hiruma singkat dan ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa ingin menoleh kepada ayahnya.

"Kau hanya bisa pergi berpesta. Menghabiskan waktu dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu," ucap ayahnya. Hiruma tidak ingin mendengar hal tersebut lagi. Ia bosan mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

Hiruma menaiki mobilnya dan melaju dengan sedikit kencang menuju gerbang rumahnya. Ia muak dengan ayahnya sendiri. Hiruma membawa mobilnya ke daerah tengah kota. Ia hanya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Tour Montparnasse 56. Ia dan Elioné sudah berjanji untuk bertemu disana.

"Hei kau sialan, dimana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kami sudah tiba. Kau dimana?" tanya Elioné balik.

"Aku baru selesai memarkir mobilku. Katakan dimana kau sekarang. Aku akan menyusulmu," jawab Hiruma. Ia menatap gedung di depannya sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Kami akan menunggumu di gerbang utama. Cepatlah kemari," jawab Elioné. Hiruma memutuskan sambungannya. Ia berjalan memasuki Tour Montparnasse 56 yang sangat tinggi tersebut. Tour Montparnasse 56 merupakan gedung yang memiliki tinggi 206 meter dan memiliki 56 lantai, di dalamnya terdapat _mall_ _underground_ serta merupakan pusat infrastruktur stasiun kereta api. Kita bisa menaiki lantai teratas dengan elevator dan melihat Paris dari ketinggihan. Disana juga terdapat restoran dan bar.

Elioné mengajak Hiruma dan Mamori untuk menghabiskan waktu sembari menunggu pesta Alorà. Itu ide yang terlintas di kepala Elioné untuk lebih mendekatkan Mamori dan Hiruma. Elioné tahu jika Mamori tertarik dengan Hiruma.

"Dia sudah tiba?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi ia datang. Kau senang?" tanya Elioné dengan nada mengoda. Mamori hanya mengeleng kecil dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku biasa saja," jawab Mamori. Elioné tahu arti senyuman tersebut.

"Tenanglah dia orang baik meskipun ia tipikal pria yang sedikit menyebalkan dan sangat cuek. Dia sering mengganguku ketika ia butuh apapun, dia selalu mencariku ketika ia terkena masalah dengan para fans yang selalu mengganggunya dan dia juga sering menyusahkanku ketika ia berurusan dengan hal yang tidak di sukainya," ucap Elioné yang membuat Mamori tertawa kecil.

Ketika Mamori sedang tertawa ia melihat Hiruma yang tengah berjalan sambil melihat kanan kiri. Mamori tiba-tiba saja langsung merasa gugup. Orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta ada lagi di depan matanya saat ini. Hiruma, dengan ciri khasnya. Rambut _spike_ berwarna kuning pucat, meniup permen karetnya sesekali dan gayanya yang cool –memasukkan kedua tangganya di saku celananya—serta tatapannya yang tajam mendekat ke arahnya.

"Itu dia," kata Mamori sambil menunjuk Hiruma dengan arah matanya.

"Wah dia sangat tampan. Wajar kau terpesona kepadanya," kata Elioné sambil menyikut Mamori. Mamori langsung bersemuh merah di buatnya.

"Kau lama sekali. Kami sudah hampir bosan menunggumu," oceh Elioné ketika Hiruma menghampiri keduanya.

" _Je_ _n'aurais pas approuvé_ _l'invitation à_ _venir ici si vous allez couac comme ça_ (Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ajakan untuk kemari jika kau akan mengomel seperti ini)," ucap Hiruma sambil melirik Mamori di sebelah Elioné. Dilihat Hiruma jika Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya dan Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan antara ingin dan tidak ingin.

" _Alors vous regrettez de venir ici?_ (Lalu kau menyesal datang kemari?)" tanya Elioné mencibir Hiruma.

" _Oui. Je suis ici à_ _cause de la nécessité. Je m'ennuyais quand juste étre à_ _la maison. Et je pense à_ _marcher avec vous et vos amis aussi pouvez soulager l'ennui_ (Ya. Aku kesini karena terpaksa. Dan aku rasa berjalan denganmu serta temanmu bisa menghilangkan kebosananku)," jawab Hiruma dengan cueknya. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

" _Vous et moi Mamori utilisé_ (Kau memanfaatkan aku dan Mamori)," gerutu Elioné. Hiruma hanya berlalu berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan Mamori dan Elioné. Mamori hanya menatap punggung Hiruma sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah ia merasa bahagia.

" _Oui. Le vrai_ (Ya. Itu benar)," jawab Hiruma dengan santainya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang. Mereka duduk di cafe yang berada di dalam Tour Montparnasse 56.

"Mamori mengapa kau hanya makan sedikit sekali?" tanya Elioné karena Mamori telah selesai menyantap makan siangnya dan Mamori menyisakan banyak makanan pada piringnya.

"Aku sudah merasa kenyang Elioné," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Elioné.

"Kau tentu tidak sedang melakukan diet bukan?" tanya Elioné lagi. Mamori mengeleng dan ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan Eropa," kata Mamori dengan hati-hati.

"Oh ya aku melupakan hal tersebut. Seharusnya kita masuk restoran oriental saja tadi," sesal Elioné. Hiruma hanya menatap keduanya. Tidak, bukan keduanya namun lebih ke Mamori. Ia heran mengapa Mamori selalu tersenyum dan suaranya sangat pelan. Oh ya Hiruma melupakan kenyataan jika Mamori adalah gadis yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum kembali. Ah ya Hiruma tahu ia sangat tidak menyukai tipe wanita seperti Mamori, ia lebih menyukai tipe wanita glamour seperti Elioné, tetapi pengecualian Elioné adalah temannya. Ada satu hal menarik dari Mamori yang membuat Hiruma merasa sedikit tertarik kepadanya. Hiruma merasa tertarik semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia melihat Mamori tersenyum. Hanya sedikit.

"Oh. _La Mère_ (Ibuku) menelpon," ucap Elioné tiba-tiba. "Aku mengangkatnya sebentar. Tunggulah" kata Elioné sambil meninggalkan meja makan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya. Setelah Elioné keluar di meja tersebut hanya ada Mamori dan Hiruma. Kegugupan Mamori semakin menjadi. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di Prancis?" tanya Hiruma dengan bahasa Jepang. Mamori sedikit terkejut ketika Hiruma mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat santai di depan Hiruma.

"Baru memasuki bulan ke lima," jawab Mamori dengan sedikit gugup.

"Bahasa Prancismu sudah sangat bagus," komentar Hiruma kembali. Hiruma mengalihkan matanya menatap jendela di sampingnya, ia melihat jalanan Paris yang sedikit macet dari ketinggian.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang mempelajarinya sebelum aku bergabung di Paris Opera Ballet," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Elioné sialan itu mengatakan jika kau mengagumiku. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa basi. Mamori langsung saja membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"Ah.. Ah, itu tidak benar. Elioné hanya asal berbicara," kata Mamori mengelak. Wajahnya menampakan semburat merah yang samar. Hiruma melihatnya.

"Ya baguslah. Aku tidak menyukai wanita yang lemah lembut. Menurutku mereka membosankan," kata Hiruma yang membuat Mamori kembali terkejut lagi.

"Ya setiap orang mempunyai kriteria yang berbeda," jawab Mamori yang kini dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Mamori langsung merasa kecil hati dengan perkataan Hiruma tersebut namun ia berusaha menangapi perkataan Hiruma hanyalah sebuah ucapan semata.

"Kau tidak bosan bersikap selalu sopan kepada orang-orang?" tanya Hiruma lagi yang membuat Mamori kembali terkejut. Semua perkataan yang Hiruma ucapkan selalu membuat Mamori terkejut. Hiruma bertanya pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak pernah Mamori pikirkan.

"Ma.. Maksudmu?" tanya Mamori sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Sifat sopan sialanmu itu. Kau tidak bosan?" ulang Hiruma.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bersifat sopan adalah hal yang baik bukan. Mengapa aku harus merasa bosan," jawab Mamori dengan sedikit heran menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Kau dan Elioné sialan itu sangat berbeda. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa dekat dengannya," ucap Hiruma sambil meminum _wine_ yang dipesannya tadi.

"Berteman itu bukan hanya dari kesamaan, tetapi dari perbedaan juga. Bukannya setiap orang itu berbeda. Tidak ada yang sama, jadi tidak perlu merasa heran mengapa kami bisa berteman," jawab Mamori dengan senyum simpul.

Hiruma akui jawaban Mamori masuk akal. Ia melihat jika Mamori cukup cerdas dalam tutur katanya. Benar dugaan Hiruma jika Mamori adalah tipikal gadis lemah lembut yang menarik. Ya setidaknya saat ini Hiruma menganggap Mamori menarik meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai tipe seperti Mamori.

Ketika Hiruma dan Mamori sama-sama diam, Elioné yang selesai menelpon ibunya kembali memasuki cafe. Mereka melanjutkan makan kembali. Hanya Hiruma yang saat ini tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal sekitarnya. Pusat otaknya kini mulai tertarik pada satu hal. Mamori.

.

.

"Elioné, aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian seperti ini," kata Mamori ketika Elioné kembali memilihkan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka kepada Mamori.

"Aku yakin kau sangat cantik memakainya. Kau ingin menarik perhatian Hiruma bukan. Maka pakailah," bisik Elioné. Hiruma hanya menunggu di luar butik tersebut. Ia tidak suka masuk kedalam tempat tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menarik perhatiannya Elioné dan aku tidak nyaman berpakaian seperti ini," tolak Mamori halus.

Elioné menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia hanya berusaha agar Mamori bisa dekat dengan Hiruma, Elioné tahu benar jika Hiruma tidak menyukai gadis yang biasa saja. Ia menyukai gadis yang populer dan sedikit nakal. Maka dari itu ia berusaha merubah Mamori.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Pilihlah pakaian yang kau sukai, kita akan terlambat dan pastinya kau tidak ingin mendengar Hiruma mengerutu," ucap Elioné menyerah. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Elioné yang menyerah.

"Maafkan aku Elioné," kata Mamori masih tersenyum.

"Sudahlah berhenti menampakan wajah malaikatmu itu," kata Elioné sambil mendorong Mamori memasuki ruang ganti.

Sementara menunggu Mamori dan Elioné di dalam butik Hiruma melihat sekelilingnya. Begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang. Memakai pakaian modis dan trendi. Hiruma memang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di diskotik. Tidak heran beberapa wanita cantik menegurnya. Hiruma senang akan kepopulerannya namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah mau memiliki hubungan terikat dengan gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya. Ia hanya bergubungan tanpa status dengan wanita-wanita yang dirasanya pantas serta masuk kedalam kriterianya, tetapi Hiruma tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih kepada wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya. Hiruma tidak ingin sama seperti ayahnya yang bermain wanita dan menghabiskan setiap malam dengan sebuah kesenangan. Hiruma merasa trauma dengan sebuah ikatan, ia takut akan seperti orang tuanya.

"Hiruma, ayo kita pergi ke tempat Alorà," suara Elioné mengagetkan Hiruma yang sedang berpikir.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma sambil melirik Mamori sekilas. Ia melihat Mamori sudah berganti pakaian. Mamori memakai terusan putih selutut tanpa lengan, dia terlihat sederhana namun sangat cantik. Benar-benar seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Hiruma akui itu.

"Hiruma. Lihatlah Mamori sangat cantik bukan?" tanya Elioné kepada Hiruma. Mamori langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Elioné. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang terkejut namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu sialan?" tanya Hiruma acuh tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Elioné.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Mugkin saja kau sudah merubah tipe wanita yang kau sukai," ucap Elioné cuek. Mamori hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. Ia kadang tidak menyukai sifat Elioné yang selalu semaunya tersebut.

Mereka menaiki mobil terpisah. Hiruma sendirian sedangkan Mamori dengan Elioné. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Alorà, rumah tersebut sudah ramai. Tuan rumah menyambut mereka dengan senang hati. Pesta kebun tersebut juga sebagai ajang reunian bagi Elioné dan teman-temannya. Sementara Elioné sibuk menyapa teman-temannya yang lain, Mamori hanya diam sambil duduk di bangku taman rumah Alorà yang luas. Ia tidak memiliki orang yang dikenalnya dekat disana selain Elioné.

Hiruma sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya, namun ketika ia mengorol sudut matanya mendapati Mamori yang sedang diam sambil sesekali meminum minuman yang di pegangnya. Mamori nampak bosan dengan acara tersebut, Hiruma bisa melihatnya.

Sore semakin menjadi dan sekarang mendekati malam. Tamu-tamu yang berkunjung semakin ramai. Malam ini Hiruma akan tampil di pesta Alorà. Selain ada _live music_ , di pesta tersebut juga akan ada dansa.

Hiruma mulai menaiki panggung dan memakai _headphone_ nya. Hiruma mendengar para tamu yang hadir mulai berteriak-teriak. Hiruma tersenyum senang melihat antusiasme orang-orang yang ingin melihat pertunjukannya. Tidak terkecuali Mamori, ia hanya menatap Hiruma dari jauh. Mamori sangat menyukai cara Hiruma yang mulai mengerakan jari-jarinya dengan luwes. Mamori tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Hiruma.

.

.

Hiruma memulai penampilannya dengan menentukan _star point_ pada lagu. Semua tamu yang hadir mulai menari-nari. Hiruma mulai melakukan _beat maching_ pada lagu-lagunya. Menyamakan ketukan dan tempo permainan lagu. Hiruma adalah ahlinya dalam hal ini, pemilihan lagu yang tepat dan keharmonisan ketukan dapat menghasilkan lagu yang baik. Hiruma juga melakukan berbagai _mixing lagu_. Semua tamu larut dalam permainan _Disk Jockey_ Hiruma. Hiruma melakukan beberapa kali _looping_ lalu _cuting_ dan kembali melakukan _looping_ serta seterusnya sehingga lagu terus mengema di halaman rumah Alorà. Mamori yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya menatap Hiruma sambil tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai jika Hiruma sudah seperti itu. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Hiruma karena melihat Hiruma yang sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, ia mencurahkan emosi serta perasaan tertekannya di dalam permainan musiknya. Mamori mengetahui hal tersebut karena ia sama seperti Hiruma. Menari balet dan mengeluarkan perasaannya tertekan atau senang dengan hal yang di sukainya.

" _Faster..Faster..Faster. let's go put your hand up and make some noise_ _! Ya-Ha!_ " ucap Hiruma sambil terus memainkan jari-jarinya di disk dan tombol-tombol pengaturan.

Acara semakin memanas karena penampilan Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum puas sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang menikmati musiknya. Ketika Hiruma sedang memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya, ia melihat Mamori yang sedang memperhatikannya dari bangku taman yang berada cukup jauh dari Hiruma. Saat itu Hiruma melihat Mamori tersenyum, namun senyum Mamori tiba-tiba hilang ketika Hiruma menatap Mamori. Mamori lalu menunduk menghindari tatapan Hiruma yang Mamori tahu pasti menuju ke arahnya.

Setelah acara pertunjukan Hiruma selesai. Acara berikutnya adalah dansa. Ya Alorà mengadakan pesta dansa karena ia adalah seorang pengemar tarian. Tidak heran jika ia mempunyai banyak teman di Paris Opera Ballet tempat Mamori bernaung.

"Mamori. Kau ingin berdansa?" tanya Elioné yang kemunculannya baru hadir kembali setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia sibuk dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Oh.. Ah sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai pasangan," jawab Mamori sambil mengeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu. Kau harus menunjukan kemampuan menarimu yang sangat hebat," ucap Elioné bersemangat. Mamori hanya mengeleng-geleng tanpa sempat mencegah Elioné yang sudah kembali pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini," desah Mamori sambil melihat Elioné yang menghampiri tuan rumah.

Lantunan lagu-lagu _walzt_ mulai terdengar. Satu persatu orang yang ingin berdansa mulai memasuki lantai dansa. Mamori hanya mampu melihatnya dan tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai dansa selain balet. Namun tiba-tiba musik berhenti dan membuat orang binggung, Mamori mendengar suara Alorà di atas panggung. Ia tersenyum ceria. Mamori mendengarkan perkataan Alorà dan ia merasa cukup terkejut ketika Alorà menyarankan Hiruma untuk berdansa. Hiruma jelas-jelas menolaknya karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa, namun paksaan dari tuan rumah serta orang-orang yang mengenal Hiruma terus berdatangan. Hiruma tetap menolak dan ia merasakan sebuah dorongan di punggungnya hingga membuatnya maju ke lantai dansa.

"Nampaknya _Disk Jockey_ kita sudah setuju untuk mengikuti dansa," ucap Alorà yang tahu benar ulah siapa yang mendorong Hiruma. Namun mereka tidak perduli, mereka ingin melihat Hiruma tampil berbeda.

"Ini sangat tidak lucu, brengsek!" kesal Hiruma yang kembali berjalan untuk meninggalkan lantai dansa.

"Oh. _C'mone_ , hanya sekali ini saja!" ucap teman-teman Hiruma mengodanya.

"Nampaknya kita belum memiliki pasangan dansa untuk Hiruma. Hmm... Aku mengenal seseorang disini yang memiliki kemampuan tari yang sangat bagus. Aku juga belum melihatnya, apakah kalian ingin melihatnya?" tanya Alorà kepada semua tamu. Semua tamu langsung menyetujuinya. Hiruma hanya mengerutu mendengarnya.

"Mamori, kemarilah!" ucap suara Alorà yang mengagetkan Mamori. Mamori yang tadi hanya diam sambil duduk di bangku taman kini ditarik paksa oleh Elioné yang entah kapan kemunculannya di samping Mamori. Setelahnya Elioné mendorong Mamori dari belakang untuk maju ke lantai dansa. Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori keduanya merasa sedikit kesal.

"Ini mengelikan, sialan! Aku akan membalasnya nanti!" gerutu Hiruma. Mamori meskipun kesal hanya bisa diam. Ia hanya menunduk dan Mamori merasa malu. Ia malu karena kemungkinan Hiruma tidak akan mau berdansa dan artinya Mamori merasa seperti orang bodoh. Mamori memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan lantai dansa. Ia harus sadar diri meskipun ini bukan kemauannya.

"Ayo lakukan. Meskipun aku tidak bisa namun aku terpaksa melakukannya, aku tidak ingin mendengar mereka mengolok-olokiku. Brengsek itu akan merasakan akibatnya setelah ini," ucap Hiruma dan membuat Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

Mamori memandang Hiruma sejenak. Ini adalah pandangan pertama Mamori kepada Hiruma secara detail dari dekat. Oh gawat Mamori semakin terpesona kepadanya. Mamori tidak yakin ia akan mampu bertahan berapa lama di dekat Hiruma. Mata hijau Hiruma yang misterius seolah memenjaranya di dalam sana.

"Ka.. Kau yakin?" tanya Mamori dengan sedikit gugup.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku melakukan hal konyol sialan ini," ucap Hiruma sambil menatap kesal teman-temannya di luar area dansa.

"Maafkan aku jika kau merasa keberatan. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menolaknya, aku bisa mengatakan kepada Alorà jika aku menolak," ucap Mamori.

"Sudahlah. Cepat lakukan saja, aku akan dianggap pengecut sialan jika tidak melakukan ini," rutuk Hiruma sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Mamori menatapnya sejenak dan ia menyambut tangan Hiruma. Semua teman-temannya bersorak melihat Hiruma. Biasanya Hiruma tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti itu, namun kali ini entah mengapa ia mau melakukannya. Elioné tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil.

Semua orang kini berdansa. Hanya Hiruma dan Mamori yang terlihat canggung. Hiruma mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori. Mamori langsung bersemu merah dan gugup ketika ia merasakan jari-jari Hiruma menyentuh pinggangnya. Satu tangan Mamori berada di bahu Hiruma. Kedua tangan Mamori dan Hiruma menyatu. Mamori sangat gugup dengan kedekatannya dan Hiruma.

"Berusahalah santai. Bukannya kau biasa menari dengan laki-laki sialan pasanganmu ketika pentas atau latihan," ucap Hiruma yang tahu Mamori gugup.

"Maaf," ucap Mamori tanpa ingin menatap Hiruma di depannya.

Irama musik mulai mengalun kembali. Hiruma sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa. Ia hanya mengerak-gerakan kakinya. Mamori hanya mengikuti gerakan Hiruma, ia tidak ingin mengajari Hiruma karena Hiruma tidak memintanya.

"Kau sangat menyukai tarian sialan?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Ahh.. ya, aku sangat menyukai tarian. Khusunya balet," jawab Mamori.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menari?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mencari bahan pembicaraan lebih baik daripada diam pikir Hiruma. Tidak biasanya Hiruma ingin repot-repot mencari bahan pembicaraan. Biasanya ia tidak perduli.

"Sejak aku berumur empat tahun," jawab Mamori lagi.

Keduanya kembali diam. Mamori tidak berani menatap ke arah Hiruma, ia hanya mampu menatap sebatas dada Hiruma. Mamori rasanya ingin berteriak mengungkapkan kegembiraannya saat ini. Mamori tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Hiruma. Ketika Mamori sedang tersenyum ia merasakan kakinya diinjak oleh sepatu Hiruma.

"Oh tidak sengaja," ucap Hiruma. Mamori langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Hiruma. Ia melihat sedikit rasa khawatir di mata Hiruma. Entahlah itu memang benar atau hanya Mamori yang mengartikannya seperti itu.

"Sakit?" tanya Hiruma sambil melihat jari kaki Mamori yang terinjak.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah," ucap Mamori sambil memberikan senyumnya kepada Hiruma. Saat itu Hiruma merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya. Senyum tersebut membuat Hiruma terpesona. Hiruma menatap lekat wajah Mamori di depannya. Mamori merasa gugup karena Hiruma menatapnya. Hiruma melihat mata biru Mamori yang hangat. Di dalamnya seolah terpancar semua kebaikan yang ia miliki.

"Hiruma- _kun_. Ada apa?" tanya Mamori gugup.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hiruma sambil mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Mamori. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya tentang senyum Mamori.

Keduanya mulai menikmati dansa tersebut. Mamori merasakan Hiruma mulai bisa beberapa gerakan tarian dansa. Sepertinya Hiruma mencontoh dari teman-teman sekitarnya pikir Mamori. Mamori hanya diam sambil mengikuti gerakan Hiruma. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang betapa senangnya Mamori saat ini. Bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Hiruma saat ini sedang menerka-nerka perasaan apa yang sedang ia alami ketika melihat senyum Mamori. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari jika musik sudah berhenti dan tarian dansa dihentikan. Keduanya masih menari dan membuat semua orang menatap Mamori dan Hiruma. Cukup lama adegan itu berlangsung dan ketika Hiruma sadar duluan ia langsung melepaskan Mamori. Semua orang bersorak dan mengoda Hiruma.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadarinya," ucap Mamori meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini juga salahku," jawab Hiruma. Lalu Hiruma langsung meninggalkan lantai dansa, sedangkan Mamori langsung ditarik oleh Elioné.

"Ah kau dan Hiruma memang sangat serasi. Tidak salah aku dan Alorà menyarankan kalian berdua untuk berdansa. Ah wajahmu memerah!" goda Elioné. Mamori hanya mampu menunduk malu dibuatnya.

Elioné kembali tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya dan ia rasa ide tersebut sangat bagus serta harus dilaksanakan.

"Kau beruntung bisa berdansa dengannya," goda Elioné lagi.

"Elioné, sudahlah. Jangan membuatku malu," kata Mamori sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan mengodamu lagi," kata Elioné. Elioné kembali memikirkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan. Ia sangat semangat melakukannya.

TBC

.

Maaf ya OOC lagi dan ceritanya aneh. Hm, soal bahasa Prancisnya kalau ada yang salah maaf ya, saya sudah lama tidak belajar bahasa Prancis ehehehe. RnR ya, Thansk ekekeke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagari and Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Other Cast : Elioné Lumphert**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

Chapter 2

"Benarkah? Oh aku akan segera kesana. Mama tungulah di sana. Aku akan segera pulang," kata Elioné. Mamori langsung menoleh ke arah Elioné. Mamori melihat raut wajah Elioné cemas.

"Ada apa Elioné?" tanya Mamori.

"Mamaku menelpon, ada kejadian di rumah. Mamori aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu memakai taxi. Oh tunggu sebentar nampaknya aku tahu siapa orang yang dapat aku percaya untuk bisa mengantarmu," kata Elioné panjang lebar dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Elioné sudahlah tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diri tenanglah," ucap Mamori menenangkan Elioné.

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau tidak pulang dengan selamat. Tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan meminta tolong kepadanya," ucap Elioné langsung meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori sedikit cemas dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Elioné. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam lebih.

"Mamori, aku sudah meminta tolong Hiruma untuk mengantarmu pulang," kata Elioné yang kembali dan ia membawa Hiruma di belakangnya.

"Elioné, mengapa kau merepotkannya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Mamori yang merasa tidak enak dengan Hiruma.

"Hm, pulanglah. Kebetulan aku juga ingin pulang," ucap Hiruma kepada Mamori. "Sialan, pulanglah. Aku akan mengantarkan temanmu dengan selamat," sambung Hiruma dengan bahasa Prancis.

" _Merci beaucoup Hiruma. Je dois beaucoup à_ _vous. Prenez Mamori de soins bien_ (Terima kasih Hiruma. Aku berhutang banyak kepadamu. Tolong jaga Mamori baik-baik)," ucap Elioné tulus kepada Hiruma.

" _Pas besoin de remercier. Dépêchez-maison_ (Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Cepatlah pulang)," ucap Hiruma.

"Mamori, hubungi aku ketika kau sudah sampai di apartemenmu nanti," ucap Elioné sambil memeluk Mamori.

"Pasti," kata Mamori mengganguk dan memberikan senyumnya.

Setelah Elioné meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori keduanya hanya diam. Hiruma hanya berdiri di depan Mamori. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hiruma hanya diam sambil menatap kerumunan teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta. Mamori sedikit merasa tidak enak karena Hiruma akan mengantarnya pulang, namun lebih dari itu ia merasa senang.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau masih ada pekerjaan silahkan lakukan dulu. Aku bisa menunggu," jawab Mamori.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Hiruma. Bagaimana Mamori ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia terlalu senang karena hari ini ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bersama Hiruma.

"Baiklah," jawab Mamori sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Hiruma. Sebelum pulang mereka berpamitan kepada tuan rumah.

"Dimana daerah rumahmu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Di Rue Alibert," jawab Mamori sambil memasang _seatbelt_ di bangku mobil Hiruma.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen sendirian atau bersama orang tuamu?" tanya Hiruma ingin tahu.

"Aku sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku di Tokyo," jawab Mamori. Sesaat Mamori teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sampai disini karena ingin mengejar mimpimu?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Ya, mimpiku untuk bisa menari balet di Opera National de Paris atau bahkan Broadway," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum membayangkan ketika ia telah berhasil menari di Opera National de Paris untuk pertama kali. Hiruma melihat jelas senyum Mamori dari sudut matanya. Ia berpikir mengapa ada orang yang memiliki senyum setulus Mamori, baru kemarin malam ia dan Mamori bertemu tetapi senyum Mamori mampu membuat Hiruma merasakan sesuatu di hatinya.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di Prancis?" tanya Mamori yang membuat Hiruma sedikit kaget. Oh _dear_! Dia benar-benar ingin tahu diri Hiruma.

"Ya, Semenjak aku berumur empat belas tahun," jawab Hiruma. Mamori sesekali melirik Hiruma. Wangi mobil Hiruma sangat segar, wangi _mint_ dan itu membuat Mamori nyaman berada di sana.

"Sudah lama berarti," kata Mamori sambil menganguk-anguk kecil.

Keduanya hanya diam kembali. Baik Mamori maupun Hiruma sedang berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing mereka. Mamori tentu saja merasa gugup saat ini. Gugup sekaligus senang. Hiruma sendiri terlihat tenang seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dia akan aktif ketika ia memainkan musiknya. Selebihnya seperti yang Mamori lihat, Hiruma lebih banyak diam dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal-hal yang tidak menarik minatnya.

"Hiruma- _kun_. Itu apartemenku, stop di sini saja," kata Mamori tiba-tiba. Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya dan ia melihat apartemen Mamori. Apartemen dengan warna krem berlantai enam tersebut terlihat masih baik pikir Hiruma.

"Dilantai berapa kau tinggal?" tanya Hiruma sambil terus memperhatikan apartemen Mamori dari mobil.

"Lantai empat," kata Mamori yang selesai melepaskan _seatbelt_ _-_ nya. "Hiruma- _kun_. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu nanti," kata Mamori tersenyum kepada Hiruma. Sekali lagi Hiruma terpesona dengan senyum tersebut.

"Terserah padamu saja," jawab Hiruma sedikit gugup. Namun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah _poker face_ andalannya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Mamori setelah ia menutup pintu mobil Hiruma. Hiruma membalas senyum Mamori –dengan sangat tipis, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Bisa dipastikan Mamori senang bukan main. Ah, Mamori yakin ia tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Hiruma yang masih belum jauh dari apartemen Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah di buat melayang dengan senyum Mamori. Hiruma merasa aneh dengan hal tersebut. Aneh karena ia bisa terpesona oleh senyum seorang wanita yang bukan tipenya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hiruma.

"Sialan! Aku benci situasi ini!" kesal Hiruma sambil mencengkram setir mobilnya dengan cukup kuat. Bayangan Mamori terus menari-nari di otaknya.

.

.

Hiruma membuka pintu rumahnya. Kali ini ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan suara-suara dari kamar ayahnya. Pikiran Hiruma sedang terpusat kepada senyum Mamori. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Seperti biasa, Hiruma lebih suka tidur di dalam kegelapan yang hanya di terangi lampu-lampu jalan. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Lintasan senyum Mamori selalu mampir dibenaknya. Hiruma sudah berusaha menghapusnya namun tidak bisa.

"Ini salah. Senyum sialan tersebut mengganguku," ucap Hiruma sambil mengusap wajahnya dan berusaha menghilangkan senyuman tersebut.

"Tidak..Tidak.. Tidak. Aku harus melupakan senyum sialan tersebut!" ucap Hiruma lagi. Namun percuma jika otaknya saja tidak bisa menghapus rekaman senyum Mamori dari pikirannya.

Mamori yang belum tidur di apartemennya hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengingat ketika Hiruma berdansa dengannya. Seketika itu Mamori merasakan kembali tangan Hiruma yang memegang pinggangnya, tatapan Hiruma kepadanya serta senyum Hiruma. Dia ingat dengan jelas semua itu. Mamori memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal.

"Dia tidak menyebalkan seperti yang dikatakan Elioné," gumam Mamori masih tersenyum.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama," gumam Mamori lagi sambil tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya itu terus tersungging senyum bahagia.

Mamori tidur dengan sebuah senyuman. Sebelum Mamori tidur tadi ia berharap untuk bermimpi tentang Hiruma.

.

.

Hari ini Mamori menjalani latihan di Paris Opera Ballet. Ia sedang melakukan gerakan _en pointe_ dan _32 fouettés en tournant_. _En pointe_ adalah gerakan berjinjit dengan ujung jari kaki. Sedangkan _32 fouettés en tournant_ adalah gerakan berputar dengan satu ujung jari kaki dan kaki yang lainnya diangkat lalu di letakan di lutut dan melakukan putaran sebanyak 32 kali yang memerlukan teknik keahlian yang besar dari seorang penari balet.

"Mamori. Kau semangat sekali latihan," kata Elioné yang membuat Mamori menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oh Elioné. Kau baru datang?" kata Mamori dengan sedikit kehabisan nafas. Mamori lalu duduk dan membuka sepatu baletnya.

"Ya aku sedikit terlambat. Mamaku menyuruhku membawa bekal masakannya dan aku harus menunggunya sampai selesai memasak," cerita Elioné. Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya. Mamori tahu ibu Elioné sangat memperhatikan anaknya tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya beruntung. Untunglah tidak terjadi apapun di rumahmu," kata Mamori mengingat cerita Elioné tadi malam sebelum ia pergi tidur yang meskipun Mamori tidak tahu jika cerita tersebut hanya bohong.

"Ya. Hmm.. Bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Hiruma kemarin malam. Kau sudah mulai dekat dengannya?" goda Elioné. Sontak wajah Mamori memerah.

"Kami hanya mengobrol biasa. Tidak ada apapun Elioné," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kau dan Hiruma saling tertarik. Aku bisa merasakannya," goda Elioné lagi.

"Elioné. Berhentilah mengodaku," kata Mamori dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan berhenti. Aku akan latihan dulu," kata Elioné yang telah selesai memakai sepatu baletnya. Mamori berdiri dari duduknya dan ia kembali duduk di pinggir ruang latihan. Ia melihat Elioné yang mulai latihan.

.

.

Hiruma keluar dari kantornya. Ia merasa suntuk berada di tempat terkekang seperti itu. Hiruma melihat jam tangannya. Ia tahu jam-jam seperti ini Elioné temannya tersebut hampir selesai latihan balet. Hiruma tanpa ragu mendatangi tempat kursus Elioné dan Mamori. Setelah sampai Hiruma menunggu dalam mobilnya. Tak berapa lama ia melihat Elioné dan Mamori yang keluar dari gedung latihannya. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang tersenyum kepada Elioné. Ah senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang membuat Hiruma hampir tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama semalaman tadi.

"Itu mobil Hiruma," kata Elioné tiba-tiba. Mamori langsung melihat arah pandangan mata Elioné dan benar saja itu memang mobil Hiruma, Mamori mengenali mobil _sport_ merah maroon kepunyaan Hiruma tersebut. Hati Mamori langsung _dag-dig-dug_ dibuatnya.

"Ada apa dia kemari?" tanya Mamori kepada Elioné.

"Menemuimu mungkin," jawab Elioné sambil terkekeh geli. Mamori memukul pelan bahu Elioné.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia pasti menemuimu," jawab Mamori. Dilihat Mamori jika Hiruma turun dari mobilnya. Hiruma mengenakan kemeja dengan tangan yang sudah di gulung tiga per-empat serta baju yang juga sudah dikeluarkan. Mamori tahu itu pakaian kantoran tetapi, mengapa Hiruma sama sekali tidak rapih seperti orang kantoran pikir Mamori.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Elioné heran. Hiruma melihat Mamori tersenyum kepadanya dan Hiruma membalas senyum Mamori. Elioné memperhatikan itu dengan teliti. Hiruma jarang tersenyum. Ia tahu sekali akan hal itu.

"Aku bosan berada di kantor sialan itu. Aku butuh hiburan," jawab Hiruma seadanya. Dilihat Hiruma lagi jika Mamori sekarang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini seorang badut yang bisa menghiburmu jika kau sedang bosan? Kau salah besar!" rutuk Elioné tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mengangapmu badut, sialan. Kau sendiri yang merasa seperti itu. Kau harus menemaniku berjalan-jalan," pinta Hiruma –lebih tepatnya memaksa. Elioné mendesah lalu mengerutu tidak jelas.

"Aku harus pulang cepat. Mamaku yang menyuruh. Kau tahu bukan jika Mamaku sangat cerewet," ujar Elioné. Ia harus mencari alasan agar Hiruma tidak memaksanya lagi.

"Lalu aku sia-sia datang kesini menemuimu, sialan," rutuk Hiruma. Elioné melirik Mamori yang ada di sampingnya. Mamori masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Mamori. Dia gadis yang menyenangkan. Dia pasti bisa menghiburmu dari kebosanan," ujar Elioné tiba-tiba dan membuat Mamori membulatkan matanya.

"Elioné!" ucap Mamori yang langsung dipotong oleh Hiruma.

"Boleh juga. Setidaknya dia lebih bisa membuatku banyak tersenyum dan tertawa hari ini dari pada kau wanita sialan yang tergila-gila dengan menari," ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba. Baik Mamori maupun Elioné cukup kaget dengan perkataan Hiruma tersebut. Elioné jelas langsung sangat senang terhadap perkataan Hiruma –Senang hanya ketika bagian Hiruma memuji Mamori—selebihnya dia tidak terlalu mendengar gerutuan Hiruma.

"Bagus. Kalau seperti itu ajaklah Mamori. Maafkan aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Aku ada keperluan dengan Mamaku," ucap Elioné dengan diiringi senyum ganjilnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku hari ini?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori salah tingkah dibuatnya namun ia mengeleng setelahnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kaku. Senyum yang membuat Mamori terlihat sangat gugup.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Hiruma ingat, jaga Mamori baik-baik!" ucap Elioné sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya. Setelah kepergian Elioné Mamori merasa canggung.

"Ayo naik ke mobilku," ajak Hiruma. Mamori menurut saja. Ia menunduk namun tersenyum.

"Kau tahu tempat yang menarik?" tanya Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mereka sudah memasuki mobil Hiruma.

"Aku belum banyak tahu. Kurasa kau lebih tahu daripada aku," jawab Mamori dengan suara pelan.

"Kau pernah pergi ke luar kota Paris?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya, aku pernah ke Lille sebelumnya bersama Elioné" jawab Mamori.

"Kau menyukai pemandangan yang indah?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Hm, Aku menyukai pemandangan yang indah. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mamori sedikit heran.

"Tidak, kurasa aku tahu harus mengajakmu kemana saat ini," jawab Hiruma sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Tidak akan jauh dari Paris. Aku sering kesana sendirian jika merasa bosan," jawab Hiruma. Mamori hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah ia sangat senang saat ini. Hiruma juga nampaknya sangat baik kepada Mamori. Ia tidak terlalu cuek seperti pertama kali Mamori bertemu.

Mobil Hiruma menyeberangi sungai Saine melewati taman Jardin du Luxembourg, melewati Montparnasse, jalanan Avenue Aristide Briand dan sebagainya. Bangunan-bangunan khas Eropa berjajar rapih di sana. Kota Paris memang terkenal rapih selain kota cinta. Perjalanan yang hampir memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit tersebut membuat keduanya bercerita banyak. Mamori dan Hiruma sudah cukup akrab saat ini. _Akrab_ , ya seorang Youichi Hiruma yang terkenal cukup misterius dan cuek, akrab dengannya. Terlebih lagi, Mamori bukan tipenya baik untuk dijadikan teman atau lebih. Ini aneh, sangat aneh.

"Kau pasti lebih memilih menjadi _Disk Jockey_ daripada bekerja di kantoran," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum ketika Hiruma menyelesaikan ceritanya mengapa ia bosan berada di kantor.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak suka terkekang dan terikat. Aku ingin bebas," jawab Hiruma. Mamori kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Semua manusia ingin bebas. Tidak ada yang ingin terikat dan terkekang. Aku pun sama," ucap Mamori tersenyum sambil menikmati perjalanan.

"Itu sebabnya kau menjadi balerina. Tarian apa yang paling kau sukai. Aku bertanya kepada Elioné sialan itu tapi dia menjawab semua tarian. Dia memang tidak pernah menjawab dengan serius," kata Hiruma. Ia masih fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku juga menyukai semua jenis tarian. Namun untuk lebih spesifik aku menyukai tarian _Black Swan_ _,_ " jawab Mamori.

"Aku tahu _Black Swan_. Aku pernah mengaransemen lagu sialan itu, aku merubanya menjadi lagu _beat_ dan kulihat banyak yang menyukainya ketika aku memutarnya di _bar_ ," cerita Hiruma. Mamori nampak tertarik dengan ucapan Hiruma.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin mendengarnya," ucap Mamori tertarik. Hiruma lalu membuka folder lagu-lagunya pada layar _touc screen player_ nya.

"Ini," kata Hiruma. Mamori mendengarkan lagu orkestra _Black Swan_ yang biasanya menyedihkan kini dengan nada yang berbeda. Bernada ingin membuat tubuh bergoyang dengan irama yang ceria.

"Bagus. Kau berbakat merubah lagu yang menyedihkan ini menjadi _beat_ _,_ " kata Mamori tersenyum sambil menikmati lagu.

"Aku _Disk Jockey_ yang hebat. Kau tahu pasti itu," kata Hiruma sambil melirik Mamori sekilas dan tersenyum samar. Demi apa pun, Hiruma mengutuk dirinya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Sama-sama. Aku mengatakan kejujuran," jawab Mamori membalas senyum Hiruma. Mamori melihat senyum itu, ya senyum samar Hiruma untuk kedua kalinya.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah taman yang sangat luas. Mamori langsung mendapati pemandangan yang menakjubkan di depannya. Hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas dengan pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi membentuk sebuah lorong. Mamori terpukau dengan hijaunya rumput-rumput disana. Musim semi memang musim yang paling indah. Mamori menghirup udara segar banyak-banyak dan memenuhi semua kantung udara di paru-parunya. Sangat nyaman bernafas di sana pikir Mamori. Hiruma juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menghirup udara segar itu dalam diam.

"Ini Parc de Sceaux. Tempat wisata yang sangat menenangkan. Ayo kita berjalan," ajak Hiruma. Mamori mengikuti langkah kaki Hiruma yang menyusuri jalanan di rumput hijau tersebut.

"Tempat ini benar-benar indah. Seperti dalam dongeng," ucap Mamori.

"Kau akan melihat kastel sialan seperti di dalam dongeng. Tunggulah kau akan lebih terpukau melihatnya," ucap Hiruma.

Mereka berdua menikmati jalan-jalan tersebut. Mamori senang dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Tenang dan nyaman ditambah Hiruma orang yang di cintainya juga ada di sampingnya. Keduanya semakin akrab satu sama lain. Hiruma kini tidak munafik mengakui jika ia merasa tertarik terhadap Mamori. Semakin ia mengenal Mamori maka semakin tertarik Hiruma kepada Mamori. Tipenya sudah berganti, ia menyukai wanita yang lemah lembut dengan senyum yang tulus. Mamori Anezaki kini memenuhi setiap otak dan juga hatinya.

.

.

"Oh ayolah Mamori, kau ingin membuat semua orang di jalan ini bisa jatuh cinta padamu seperti Hiruma," komentar Elioné ketika Mamori dan dirinya tengah berjalan-jalan di siangnya kota Paris.

"Maafkan aku, Elioné," Mamori meminta maaf sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa Hiruma yang mengirimu pesan barusan?" tanya Elioné ingin tahu. Mamori tidak bisa berbohong.

"Ya, dia mengirimku pesan," jawab Mamori jujur. Semburat merah di wajahnya membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. Kau beruntung sekali, dia itu tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Ya kau tahu, dia itu cuek dan sering sesukanya sendiri. Ini berita besar, Youichi Hiruma jatuh cinta pada Mamori Anezaki. Nama _Disk Jockey_ itu pasti menjadi bahan gosip di antara penggemarnya," Elioné tertawa geli jika mengingat Hiruma temannya itu jatuh cinta.

"Dia orang yang baik dan juga perhatian," aku Mamori lagi. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan Mamori.

"Aku tahu dia baik, tapi perhatian… sepertinya itu satu hal baru yang aku tahu tentang Hiruma," jawabnya.

Saat keduanya tengah membiacarakan Hiruma, tiba-tiba Hiruma sudah ada di depan mereka berdua. Baik itu Mamori maupun Elioné dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Hiruma yang menghadang jalan mereka. Elioné mengusap dadanya sementara Mamori tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa kekagetannya. Hiruma, dia berseringai senang karena berhasil membuat kedua orang itu terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Kalian membicarakanku, sialan," ucapnya masih dengan berseringai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Elioné yang masih nampak kesal karena Hiruma mengagetkannya.

"Tanyakan itu pada temanmu," jawab Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori. Mamori yang ditatap Hiruma mau tidak mau langsung menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tadi aku memberitahunya kita berada di sini," jawab Mamori sambil menunduk.

"Dan kau menyusul ke sini karena ada Mamori bersamaku?" tanya Elioné.

"Ya, dan aku berniat menculiknya darimu. Kau pulanglah, dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabku hari ini. Kau tahu akibatnya jika aku menjahilimu," kata Hiruma tanpa basa basi. Elioné mendengus kesal. Ia kesal karena acara jalan-jalannya bersama Mamori terganggu. Tapi ia tidak marah, justru ia senang Hiruma dan Mamori dekat.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang, kau harus membayar mahal hal ini karena sudah mengganggu acara jalan-jalanku bersama Mamori. Ingat Hiruma, kau harus cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Atau Mamori akan diambil orang lain," Elioné tertawa keras sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Diam kau, sialan!" Elioné semakin tertawa. Sementara Mamori menunduk malu.

" _Au revoir_ (sampai jumpa lagi) Mamori, Hiruma…" Elioné melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh.

" _Au revoir_ , Elioné," jawab Mamori sambil membalas lambaian tangan Elioné. Hiruma seperti biasa. Acuh.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mamori memecah keheningan semenjak Elioné meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hiruma sambil berjalan di sebelah Mamori. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hitamnya. Ia juga mengunyah permen karet.

"Hm, entahlah aku tidak tahu," Hiruma meniup permen karetnya kemudian memecahkannya. Jalanan di kota Paris hari itu cukup ramai. Namun tidak berarti apa-apa bagi keduanya yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng. Ia memang belum sempat makan siang bersama Elioné tadi. "Kita makan siang saja. Ayo ke mobilku, aku akan membawamu ke tempat makan enak," ajak Hiruma sambil menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Mamori menurut dan berjalan di samping Hiruma. Hiruma meliriknya sekilas dan ia mengeluarkan satu tangannya. Mamori cukup kaget merasakan tangan Hiruma menggengam tangannya. Oh _dear_! Darah Mamori rasanya mengalir lebih cepat dan jelas sekali wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kau akan tersesat jika tidak aku pegang," ucapnya terdengar acuh. Sumpah, Hiruma sangat bodoh mencari alasan. "Tidak apa-apa aku memegangnya?" tanya Hiruma kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mamori beberapa detik setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Dan diam-diam Mamori membalas genggaman tangan itu dengan perlahan. Youichi Hiruma, dia memenuhi seluruh pikiran Mamori.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma semakin akrab. Elioné sering mengoda keduanya. Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori belum memiliki hubungan resmi. Hiruma masih merasa ragu untuk berkomitmen serta terikat. Perasaaan itu menganjal Hiruma untuk memiliki Mamori. Hal itu tidak mudah untuk dirubah begitu saja. Ia takut debgan hubungan terikat seperti itu. Hiruma tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa orang tuannya terjadi kepadanya. Di takut untuk kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah terikat kepadanya.

"Aku akan menonton pertunjukanmu sampai selesai. Jangan khawatir," ucap Hiruma ketika ia berada di belakang panggung memberi semangat kepada Mamori.

"Aku merasa sangat gugup. Ini penampilan keduaku dalam pentas sebesar ini," ujar Mamori gugup. Ia mengigit bibirnya menandakan ia cukup cemas. Hiruma mengambil tangan Mamori dan mengengamnya. Ini seperti bukan Hiruma, tetapi di depan Mamori, Hiruma sangat lembut dan berbeda.

"Tenanglah. Kau pasti bisa. Ingat saja jika aku akan selalu melihatmu dari bangku penonton," ucap Hiruma. Mamori merasakan sedikit kekuatan ketika Hiruma mengengam tangannya. Elioné yang melihat hal tersebut kembali mengoda Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Hiruma, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Mamori," goda Elioné yang juga tengah menunggu untuk tampil.

Hiruma hanya menatapnya tajam tetapi Elioné tidak perduli. Ia terus saja mengoda Mamori dan Hiruma. Sedangkan Mamori hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Jika tidak di depan Mamori, Hiruma sudah pasti akan membuat temannya itu menyesal karena telah menggodanya.

"Kau pasti bisa," kata Hiruma tersenyum dan ia menangkup kedua belah pipi Mamori dengan kedua tangannya.

Mamori tidak bisa mengerakan otot-ototnya dengan benar ketika Hiruma menyentuh pipinya. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa _make up_ di wajahnya meluntur saking Mamori merasa wajahnya panas. Senyum Hiruma yang sangat mahal harganya itu kini tersungging di wajah tampannya hanya untuk Mamori. Senyum yang dulu sering Hiruma tahan dan tutupi.

"Terima kasih Hiruma- _kun_ ," ucap Mamori sambil membalas senyum Hiruma.

"Sekarang masuklah. Aku akan ke bangku penonton. Aku akan melihatmu dari sana," ucap Hiruma lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Mamori.

Setelah mendapat semangat dari Hiruma, Mamori merasa lebih baik. Ia pemanasan sejenak sebelum memulai penampilannya. Selama menari untuk pertunjukan Mamori menghayati makna tarian tersebut. Ia memainkan ekspresi wajahnya dan juga perasaan hatinya. Hiruma melihatnya dari bangku penonton merasa senang. Ia tidak salah telah mengubah tipe wanita yang di cintainya. Saat itu juga Hiruma merasakan ia tidak takut untuk terikat. Ia tidak takut untuk memulai berkomitmen. Hiruma ingin memiliki cinta seutuhnya, ingin merasakan cinta seutuhnya. Ia akan membagi masa kelamnya bersama Mamori, Hiruma ingin berbagi bahagianya bersama Mamori. Tiba-tiba rasa tersebut datang dari perasaan Hiruma paling dalam. Sungguh hebat seorang Mamori Anezaki merubah keyakinan Youichi Hiruma.

Setelah pertunjukan selesai Hiruma kembali ke belakang panggung. Ia melihat Mamori menangis memeluk Elioné. Elioné juga menangis karena pertunjukan mereka sukses. Lama Hiruma pandangi punggung Mamori yang tengah dipeluk teman-temannya. Ia masih tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Mamori. Itu masih misteri bagi Hiruma.

"Mamori. Hiruma menunggumu disana," ucap Elioné yang melihat kehadiran Hiruma. Mamori langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Elioné dan Mamori langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Elioné. Mamori langsung tersenyum kepada Hiruma dan Mamori menghampirinya.

"Kau berhasil. Kau mengagumkan," ucap Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. "Kemarilah. Kau juga harus memelukku," kata Hiruma sambil membuka lebar lengannya dan tanpa ragu Mamori langsung memeluknya.

"Aku senang sekali. Aku senang sekali Hiruma- _kun_ _,_ " ujar Mamori sambil memeluk erat Hiruma. Hiruma mengusap punggung Mamori dengan perlahan. Rasanya seperti ini memeluk Mamori pikir Hiruma.

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya ketika kau senang," kata Hiruma.

"Aku ingin merayakan hari ini tetapi Elioné akan merayakan bersama Mamanya. Sedangkan perayaan bersama teman-teman yang lain akan dilakukan besok. Kau mau merayakannya bersamaku?" tanya Mamori dengan penuh senyuman.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menolaknya," jawab Hiruma yang tersenyum menatap Mamori. Lagi-lagi senyum langkah itu Mamori lihat.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku harus merayakan selebrasi dan berganti pakaian," ucap Mamori dan Hiruma hanya mengganguk. Ia duduk di bangku ruang tunggu. Hiruma berpikir haruskah ia memberi tahu ayahnya jika ia akan melamar seorang yang ia cintai hari ini. Walaupun sebenci-bencinya Hiruma namun ia ingin ayahnya tahu jika ia telah menemukan seseorang yang pantas bersamanya.

"Ayah..." ucap Hiruma gugup. Ia sudah lama tidak menyebut kata-kata 'Ayah'.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayah Hiruma di seberang telpon.

"Hari ini aku akan melamar seorang gadis yang aku cintai. Apakah kau akan memberi restu kepadaku?" tanya Hiruma sambil menahan tangisnya –Hiruma hampir tidak pernah menangis hanya dengan masalah sepeleh, namun kali ini hubungan ayah dan anak yang tingkat emosionalnya sangat tinggi—yang berusaha mati-matian ia tutupi . Ia sudah lama tidak akur dengan ayahnya dan kali ini ia akan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan itu serta menyadarkan ayahnya.

Hiruma lama tidak mendengar jawaban di seberang telpon sana. Hiruma pikir mungkin ayahnya sudah mematikan ponselnya. Sesaat Hiruma merasa putus asah. Hubungan keduanya sudah sangat asing sebagai keluarga, apalagi ayah dan anak. Demi Mamori ia rela melakukan semua ini hanya untuk restu.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya dan menyanginya maka lakukanlah. Ingat kau jangan menyesal telah memilihnya, jangan sampai kehidupanmu seperti Ayah. Sudah cukup kau menderita karena ulahku. Ajak dia untuk menemuiku, aku ingin mengenal calon menantuku dan jangan berpikir jika aku akan merebutnya darimu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," Hiruma tahu air matanya turun saat itu. Ia merasa ayahnya tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Emosinya bermain. Betapa ia merindukan ayahnya yang dulu selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya kepada Hiruma. Keluarga bahagia mereka dulu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu nanti," kata Hiruma. Setelah sambungan terputus Hiruma menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin jika Mamori melihatnya menangis. Setelah beberapa saat Hiruma melihat Mamori keluar dari ruangannya dengan senyum yang cerah. Hiruma membalas senyum Mamori. Ia sudah merasa legah dan keyakinannya sudah mantap. Ia menginginkan Mamori lebih dari apa pun.

.

.

"Setelah makan ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau harus mau mengikutiku," ucap Hiruma ketika mereka berdua tengah makan malam di restoran berbintang. Mamori yang mentraktir Hiruma kali ini.

"Kemana?" tanya Mamori ingin tahu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Jika aku memberitahunya itu bukan kejutan," jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu lagi.

"Jadi kau berniat memberiku kejutan?" tanya Mamori dengan senyum lucu.

"Ya seperti itulah. Jadi jika kau penasaran cepatlah habiskan makanan sialanmu itu," Mamori dengan semangat menghabiskan makanannya. Hiruma menyeringai melihat Mamori yang tidak sabaran.

Setelah keduanya menyelesaikan makan malamnya Hiruma mengajak Mamori ke tempat latihannya. Disana seperti tempat kursus _Disk Jockey_ pikir Mamori. Tempat yang berada di antara toko pakaian dan toko alat musik. Di sana tertulis _Hiruma Jockey_ , itu nama studio tersebut. Tertulis dengan huruf berwarna merah hitam dan ada lambang kelelawar menyeringai. Tempat tersebut cukup unik ketika Mamori masuk ke dalamnya. Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi tempat tersebut.

"Ini studioku. Aku membangunnya empat tahun yang lalu," ucap Hiruma tanpa Mamori bertanya.

"Kau mengajar juga ternyata," kata Mamori sambil mendekati peralatan _Disk Jockey_.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk di kantor. Aku menyuruh teman-temanku untuk mengajar disini," ucap Hiruma sambil mendekati Mamori. "Kau ingin belajar?" tanya Hiruma karena ia melihat Mamori yang sepertinya tertarik dengan peralatan tersebut.

"Benarkah aku boleh belajar?" tanya Mamori sambil menoleh kepada Hiruma di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kemarilah," kata Hiruma sambil memasangkan _headphone_ ke telinga Mamori. Lalu Hiruma sibuk mengutak-atik beberapa tombol dan memasangkan _disk_ pada tempatnya. Mamori hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat ahli. Pantaslah kau menjadi _Disk Jockey_ yang hebat," ucap Mamori sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya tersenyum menangapinya. Ia memegang bahu Mamori dan menghadapkan Mamori pada peralatan _Disk Jockey_ tersebut. Hiruma berdiri di belakang Mamori. Mamori cukup merasa kaget ketika merasakan Hiruma berdiri di belakangnya seperti posisi memeluk dari belakang. Hiruma lalu mengambil kedua tangan Mamori dan mengarahkannya kepada piringan disk.

"Ikuti gerakan tanganku," ucap Hiruma sambil berbisik di telinga Mamori. Mamori mengikuti gerakan tangan Hiruma. Lagu yang dihasilkan tentu saja tidak bagus karena Mamori sama sekali baru mempelajari hal tersebut.

"Sangat jelek," kata Mamori tertawa mendengar nada-nada yang terdengar.

Hiruma terus mengajarkan Mamori. Posisi mereka tidak berubah, Hiruma masih tetap di belakang Mamori dan memegang kedua tangan Mamori untuk mengarahkan Mamori pada pemutar disk.

Ketika lagu berhenti Hiruma masih tidak merubah posisinya. Ia tersenyum di balik punggung Mamori. Hiruma dapat melihat wajah Mamori memerah. Hiruma mengintipnya sedikit. Cinta sialan itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini pikir Hiruma. Baru kali ini seorang wanita benar-benar telah merubah dirinya bukan seperti menjadi dirinya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apakah kau sedang malu?" goda Hiruma. Mamori semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak Hiruma- _kun_ , wajahku memang seperti ini," jawab Mamori dengan salah tingkah. Hiruma menghadapkan wajah Mamori ke arahnya. Sekarang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Mamori yang penuh dengan semburat merah.

"Ini wajah salah tingkah sialanmu. Aku tahu," ucap Hiruma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Mamori.

"Bu.. bukan, tentu saja bukan…" jawab Mamori gugup. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ketika Hiruma semakin mendekatinya. Mamori gugup, apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup kedua mata sialanmu jika kau merasa malu," goda Hiruma. Mamori menatap salah tingkah Hiruma dan Hiruma semakin mendekati wajah Mamori. Mamori tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menutup kedua matanya dan Mamori merasakan Hiruma mencium bibirnya. Mamori merasakan ciuman yang sangat tulus dari Hiruma. Mamori juga tahu jika Hiruma tersenyum ketika menciumnya. Mamori mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hiruma. Ia membalas ciuman Hiruma. Mamori tahu Hiruma mencintainya begitu pula dengan Hiruma.

Setelah Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya ia menatap Mamori sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus wajah Mamori. Mamori membalas senyuman Hiruma. Rasa cinta keduanya memang sudah semakin membesar.

"Mamori, aku mencintaimu dan ingin melamarmu hari ini dan menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Apakah kau menerima kedua permintaanku?" tanya Hiruma yang membuat Mamori sedikit kaget. Hiruma melamarnya!

"Hiruma- _kun_..." kata Mamori masih terkejut.

"Youichi, panggil aku Youichi," pinta Hiruma sambil menatap mata biru Mamori.

"Youichi…" Mamori tersenyum senang ketika memanggil nama kecil Hiruma. Akhirnya saat ini tiba, saat ia bisa memanggil nama kecil Hiruma.

"Kita saling mencintai. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin ikatan suci dan terikat di antara kita. Aku tidak ingin kita berpacaran. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, menjadikanmu istriku dan membangun kehidupan keluarga. Kau jelas tahu mengapa aku seperti ini. Aku merasa kekurangan kasih sayang selama ini dan aku ingin mendapatkannya darimu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkannya darimu," ucap Hiruma. Mamori terharu mendengarnya dan tanpa basa basi ia memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma begitu romantis di depannya. Jika Elioné tahu hal ini, pastilah ia akan menggunakan hal ini untuk terus menggoda Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Aku akan memberikannya. Aku akan melimpahkannya kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, aku siap untuk menikah denganmu. Aku juga menginginkan cinta yang suci bukan sekedar pacaran dan bermain. Berkomitmen itu lebih baik. Bersama itu lebih indah," jawab Mamori sambil terus memeluk Hiruma.

"Secepatnya kita akan menikah. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku tanpa syarat apapun," ucap Hiruma lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Saat menemukan belahan jiwa dan saat tahu dia bersedia hidup dengan kita sampai maut memisahkan.

"Youichi, terima kasih," kata Mamori yang masih memeluk Hiruma.

"Mamori. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku mencintaimu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap Hiruma lalu Mamori mengeleng dan ia tersenyum.

"Karena senyum tulus sialanmu itu," jawab Hiruma membalas senyuman Mamori. Senyum malaikat itu telah merubah segalanya.

"Senyumku?" tanya Mamori yang kini menampakan wajah heran.

"Ya, senyum sialanmu sangat indah selalu menari-nari diingatanku serta membuatku bisa menganti tipe idealku," jawab Hiruma sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah pintar mengodaku sekarang," ucap Mamori sambil mencubit hidung Hiruma.

"Aku sudah lama pintar mengoda wanita sialan namun sekarang hanya untukmu saja," kata Hiruma sambil kembali memeluk Mamori. Lalu Hiruma melepaskannya lagi. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Kau tahu aku pernah mendengar pepatah ini dari Ibuku dulu. Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya pepatah apa itu?" tanya Mamori. Ternyata Hiruma juga senang dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Pepatah Denmark, isinya adalah 'Lelaki itu prosa alam, Perempuan itu sajaknya. Cinta itu lagu dan perkawinan adalah orkestranya'," ucap Hiruma. Mamori mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar kata-kata Hiruma.

"Jadi intinya laki-laki, wanita, cinta dan pernikahan itu hal yang indah," kata Mamori mengerti dengan maksud pepatah tersebut.

"Ya, aku ingin kita seperti itu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengganguk dan kembali memeluk Hiruma. Mereka berdua bahagia dengan rasa cinta mereka berdua masing-masing. Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori, mereka akan tetap seperti itu hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Itu janji mereka masing-masing di dalam hati masing-masing.

 _Histoire la plus belle de l'amour dans les monde au lieu de ce qui est vu, main sur ce quis est ressenti_ (Kisah cinta terindah di dunia bukan dari apa yang dilihat namun, dari apa yang di rasakan).

 **END.**

.

 **Untuk semua yangRnR terima kasih yaaa nd see yaa next fanfiction XD**


End file.
